


Truth Or Dare

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, Hicsqueak, One Shot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: After too many witches brew at Christmas, Hecate and Pippa play a few private party games and some confessions are made
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 21





	Truth Or Dare

For many hours during that night the staff room at Cackle’s had been filled with the sounds of frolicking and joviality of its own Halloween party, but it was one which was just for the teachers and adult staff. Now though, all of them had staggered wearily and drunkenly off to their beds leaving Hecate and Pippa who had drank far too much Witches Brew, all alone, slumped together in a corner, refusing to admit to the other that they weren’t 20 anymore and that they could stay up all night if they wanted to. Playful poking, banter, and challenges had led to basic games ranging from ‘I spy’ to the current game of choice ‘Truth Or Dare’ which Hecate thought silly until Pippa leant forward to pick up her glass of wine saying ‘dare’ and gave her an eyeful of tantalising cleavage. Hecate licked her lips and Pippa caught her looking. “Well? What’s the dare Hecate? If we were 17 and sneaking brew I think I might know what you’d be daring me to do.” She smirked and jiggled around making them bounce about. “Want a look Hiccup?” Hecate spluttered her drink. She might have been thinking it but... Pippa had far too much brew. “Most definitely not!” She replied indignantly, to which Pippa pouted and sat on her lap anyway “I’m waiting.” She rubbed her nose against Hecate’s and giggled. Hecate’s senses were being enflamed by the pretty pink witch. It would just be a peek. A little look. No no no. But curiosity and a little drunken lust loosened her tongue “Fine. I have a feeling you were the type of WeirdSisters college student who ran about flashing anyway. I’m probably the last to see them.” Pippa looked shocked. A fake shocked with her mouth open but with her eyes twinkling mischievously. “Oh you think so do you? Right. Not going to now. Game over.” Hecate smirked and Pippa tried her best not to, but couldn’t manage it. Hecate definitely thought that she won that game but at the same time she likely failed at being a lesbian. Pippa was still sat on her lap though, and was making herself rather comfortable actually, so after a few moments Hecate asked her “Would you like a truth anyway?” Pippa nodded and curled herself up against her. “I don’t think that about you at all. I don’t think you would. Not just for anyone.” Pippa turned on her lap, snuggling up to her nuzzling her neck and gave her a truth as well “You’re not just anyone.”


End file.
